


Alfluence of Incohol

by Arathergrimreaper



Series: Inucest Bingo [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Incest, Inucest, Kissing without consent, M/M, Sibling Incest, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathergrimreaper/pseuds/Arathergrimreaper
Summary: Inuyasha finds a drunk Sesshomaru in the woods. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Inucest Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Inusess/Inucest bingo. This one is a little short for having two prompts in it but I am thinking of using my Free Space to elaborate on it since I kind of fell in love with the concept and we still have to find out why Sess was hammered in the first place, right? Of course right. Written to fulfill "Almost Kiss" and "Above the Influence" on my bingo card. Mind the tags, please. I tend to stay away from non-con things for personal reasons but I just kind of rolled this one out as you can see from the ending. Not super proud of it, but felt I couldn't write any more without writing a whole nother fic so I decided to stop short. Hope it still fits and ya'll like it, regardless.
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious, Sesshomaru is still missing his arm here.

Inuyasha sped after the scent of his brother with only vengeance in his mind, the landscape a green and brown blur around him. _I know he came this way. Where the fuck is he?_

“Inuyasha, not so fast! Wait!” Kagome called after him from the back of Kilala. She and Sango were falling further and further behind, but that was just fine by him. The things he and Sesshomaru needed to discuss were not things he wanted his friends to hear anyway.

When he finally came across the older demon, his little entourage was conspicuously absent as well. _Good_ , Inuyasha thought acidly. _I won’t have to bother knocking Jaken and the kid out too._

“Half-breed.” Sesshomauru acknowledged his presence, but did not turn from the riverbank to face him. Was he actually feeling some proper shame for once in his life?

“Don’t ‘half-breed’ me, you perv. What the hell was all that about last night?” Inuyasha growled feeling like his fangs were about to crack under the strain of him grinding them together.

One of Sesshomaru’s pointed ears twitched toward him. The only movement he made.

“Did you only come here to yell nonsense at me, Inuyasha? Surely those humans you cavort around with all over the countryside should be suitable for indulging your crude habits.”

“Don’t fucking give me that.” Inuyasha spat, his anxiety and rage reaching boiling point. He pointed an accusatory claw at Sesshomaru’s back despite the other being unable to see him. “ _You’re_ the weirdo who tried to _kiss_ me!”

~*Yesterday Evening*~

Inuyasha sighed contentedly and flopped belly-first down on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku tree. The last week had been blissfully uneventful and, much as he was ready to get back to hunting the remaining jewel shards, it was really his last chance to enjoy it for a while. Kagome had returned just the day before through the Bone-Eater’s Well, having finished something called ‘mid-terms’ and claimed she was ready for a break from studying. Inuyasha couldn’t really imagine leaving what sounded like so much work to do yet _more_ work, but he was happy she was finally back. Not that he would ever tell Kagome that. Her head would get too big to fit through the well if he did.

Allowing himself something of a guilty snicker at that thought, he seriously considered sleeping outside that night. Late in the summer as it was, the air was cool and dry and the near-deafening choir of insects had finally calmed to a lulling murmur. Even just lying in the tree had Inuyasha dozing lightly, eyelids drooping and limbs growing heavy.

A familiar scent on the breeze caused him to shoot upright, however.

“Sesshomaru?” he mumbled sleepily.

His older half brother never came so close to Kaede’s village, even seemed to make a point to wander _around_ it simply to avoid bumping into Inuyasha. What could he possibly be doing there now?

Giving up speculation for just demanding an explanation, Inuyasha got his legs under him and shot off into the canopy, the light of a half-full moon dappling everything and making the world feel quiet and unreal. Inuyasha would have been worried if he didn’t know the woods so well. Nothing could really hide from him in it, not with his nose and ears. That’s why, as he moved closer to where Sesshomaru had set up camp, he began to notice something was off about the other’s scent. It wasn’t fused with blood or poison. Sesshomaru wasn’t hurt or, more likely, doing the hurting. It almost smelled like alcohol to Inuyasha, but that couldn't be right. Sesshomaru had never so much as looked at sake, let alone imbibed any in the time Inuyasha had known the stuffy bastard. The idea of him drinking now, and so close to his village was downright laughable.

Inuyasha ran faster, more curious by the second.

Sesshomaru appeared to be asleep at the base of a tree when Inuyasha came upon the clearing he rested in. A small fire was lit and he was alone. Inuyasha did a double take at that. Even the dragon was nowhere to be found.

Dropping down beside him, Inuyasha was shocked anew when Sesshomaru did not stir at all. He would have thought him dead if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest. For a demon who was usually so aware of his surroundings, Sesshomaru being open and vulnerable actually managed to frighten Inuyasha a little. He sniffed the air around him and it definitely smelled like spirits, though not so much as to leave a demon of Sesshomaru's power unconscious. What had possessed _him_ to drink in the first place?

Inuyasha took a little time to take in the sight of Sesshomaru resting there, unsure when he would ever see something like it again. There was the barest hint of flush in his pale cheeks, but nothing else about him looked out of place. No empty bottles were strewn about but, if Inuyasha were being honest, it would take the biggest barrel in existence to affect Sesshomaru this deeply. Sesshomaru, who, despite his claws, danger markings, armor, and swords actually looked _soft_ for a change. With no tension in his posture or the piercing gaze that gave the impression of seeing everything and finding it lacking in some way, he appeared so much younger to Inuyasha. The half-demon almost felt bad for waking him. Almost.

“Hey,” he whispered from his crouch a foot away, unwilling to try touching in case Sesshomaru decided to rip his arm off.

No response.

“Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha attempted again. He saw Sesshomaru’s brow crinkle a bit, and the end of mokomoko twitched, but he did not wake.

“Dammit, wake up.” Inuyasha hissed, throwing caution to the winds and giving Sesshomaru’s shoulder a firm shake. 

In the dim firelight, Sesshomaru's eyes glittered as they slowly opened and focused on Inuyasha.

"Hey, rise and shine. What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound too concerned. They were sworn enemies, after all. If their positions were reversed, he had no doubt that Sesshomaru would have set him facedown in a river.

"Inu..yasha?" Sesshomaru mumbled, gaze somewhat unfocused but intense.

"That's right. You...uh...you doing all right?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to be annoyed but feeling his irritation fade a little in the face of what was, essentially, a drunk Sesshomaru. The concept was so strange, he wasn't really sure how to approach it.

"Of course I am." Sesshomaru slurred. His remaining hand raised to twirl one of the forelocks of Inuyasha's hair around a clawed finger delicately. "More so now that I have found you."

"Actually," Inuyasha began, taking the hand in his own to push it away, " _I_ found _you_. Why are you so touchy? Quit, it's weirding me out."

"You and your human sensibilities...they only hold you back." Sesshomaru laughed then, a low, unfamiliar growl of sound that nearly gave Inuyasha a heart attack.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, grabbing both of Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Why are you _drunk_ in the middle of the woods _by yourself_? Where--?"

Sesshomaru shushed him gently and leaned close, pressing his forehead to Inuyasha's as his eyes bore into mirrors of his own.

"I have something to tell you. It is very important, so shut up.”

Taken aback at the elder’s blunt statement and closeness, Inuyasha felt his own cheeks get hot. He tried to pull back to put some distance between them, but Sesshomaru’s hand shot up and clamped on the back of his head, uncompromising and holding Inuyasha to him.

“You _will_ hear me, half breed.” Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could spit out any objection, “I...do not hate you.”

Inuyasha froze in his struggle to remove Sesshomaru’s grip on him and stared back, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, like I really believe that while you’ve got me trapped here and are calling me names. Get off me, you lush,” he snarled.

Instead of letting go, Sesshomaru leaned in more, his lips brushing Inuyasha’s own and tasting of something sweet and intoxicating as he murmured against them, 

“I wish we were different.”

When he finally registered the contact between them, Inuyasha yelped and struck Sesshomaru in the face with his fist. He went down like a sack of radishes, knocked out cold on the grass beneath them with a bruise already blossoming under his left eye. Inuyasha just barely remembered to check that he was still breathing before scurrying backward a good ten feet away, just in case. The bastard had practically kissed him! His own brother! 

_I will never feel clean again_ , he vowed, scrubbing a clothed arm over his lips vigorously. He made the mistake of licking them on instinct to dampen them and got another taste of whatever Sesshomaru had drunk to make him act so out of character. It wasn’t bitter, but it was definitely potent. The way it caused his mouth and tongue to tingle, Inuyasha figured it had to be some sort of liquor infused with demon energy. Nothing good could come from something like that.

Even with everything in him screaming to run and not look back, Inuyasha stayed, watching his older brother lie motionless in the firelight. He couldn’t just _leave_ him there, injured and out again, but at the first light of dawn it was back to the village. He wasn’t staying to be manhandled and molested again, though it was fair to assume whatever Sesshomaru had decided to down would be out of his system in no time. At least, Inuyasha certainly hoped it would. 

~*Present*~

“Admit it! You totally did,” Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru still did not look at him but his shoulders seemed to droop a bit in a sigh.

“I was...not myself then,” Sesshomaru told him. 

“Some fucking excuse. You got drunk, spouted a bunch of weird shit at me about not hating me, and tried to plant one on me. Maybe there’s just a side to you nobody needed to know about.”

Sesshomaru turned then and the sight of the healing, but still prominent, black eye Inuyasha had given him the night before caused the younger demon to smirk proudly.

“Didn’t expect a fight, did you, asshole? Just goes to show you shouldn’t underestimate me when—”

Sesshomaru was on the bank one second then he was gone the next. The smirk fell off of Inuyasha’s face as he reached to unsheathe Tessaiga only to have a hand come around his throat from behind. It didn’t squeeze or dig poisonous claws into his flesh, merely held him in place as Sesshomaru rested his chin down on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“I meant what I said, Inuyasha,” he said calmly, his unblemished eye staring straight ahead of them, “I do not hate you. Perhaps I did, once. Now, I simply wish we were different. She was wrong.”

“What are you even talking about? Who was wrong?” Inuyasha asked him, trying to lean away in case Sesshomaru got _affectionate_ again. The corner of Sesshomaru’s mouth turned up and he replied,

“My mother.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask what she had to do with any of it, but never got the chance. Sesshomaru was gone.

“Coward!” Inuyasha howled into the trees. Sango, Kagome, and Kilala emerged behind him a moment later and as he turned to greet them, Kagome leaped down into his arms he just barely had time to open to her.

“Will you _stop_ doing that?” he asked, flicking her gently in the forehead after setting her on her feet. “What if I don’t catch you one day? Then what are you going to do, Miss Broken Legs?”

“Well, you just took off.” she said, brows drawn down in that way that said Inuyasha was in for a lecture. “What were you even _doing_ here? The jewel shard is in the other direction.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened and he looked in the direction he could smell Sesshomaru heading. Whatever was going on in his older brother’s head, it certainly didn’t seem like he wanted to kill him anymore. Almost kissing, notwithstanding, Sesshomaru had seemed sincere when he told Inuyasha he didn’t hate him. As sincere as he got, anyway. He supposed that was _something_.

“It’s nothing.” he said, turning back to Kagome who was watching him carefully, like she didn’t really believe him, but wasn’t sure she should comment on it. “C’mon. We have a jewel shard to hunt down.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the third submission for Inucest bingo and a continuation of this odd minific I seem to have created. I used my Free Space, but this means I have a bingo and right before the month ends so I'm pretty chuffed with that.
> 
> We finally understand why Sess was so wasted, but Inu still has lots of questions I don't think our favorite yokai lord is quite ready to answer (did you know that yokai can fit into demon, spirit, and god categories? sometimes all of them??? it's fascinating stuff. gaijin goomba explains it better than i can here, but there are also several texts on the history of yokai and even a website: yokai/./com if ya'll like folklore as much as i do.) yet.
> 
> As usual, mind the tags. Brush your teeth. Stay in school.

Sesshomaru awoke to a pounding headache. It was not helped by the sunlight streaming down into the clearing where he had, undoubtedly, spent the night. Where was he exactly and what had he done the night before?

He slowly sat up and winced. Pain shot through his left cheek as he blinked sleep from his eyes, taking stock of his surroundings. The remains of a fire lay nearby, but Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin were nowhere to be seen. What he _did_ see, however...was Inuyasha, sitting back against a tree trunk across from him, fast asleep with Tessaiga enveloped in his arms. Why was he…?

Then Sesshomaru remembered.

~*Yesterday Evening*~

Sesshomaru sighed heavily through his nose as the performers his mother had selected for the entertainment that evening sang a very raucous song about a tengu who had lost his hat and slid his gaze to the woman in question beside him. Lady Inukimi was already quite red in the face and in good spirits, laughing at the tale and calling for another round of sake for their guests over the music. There came an answering cheer from the remaining clan of dogs around them, gathered together as they were to celebrate the 500th year of their reign in the west territories. To the young lord, it was merely an excuse to drink and act like complete fools.

“My most beloved son,” Inukimi cooed, holding out a cup to him, “quit being so stiff and formal. This is a momentous occasion. Drink with me!”

“No.” Sesshomaru said, plucking the cup from her hand delicately and setting it down before him on the table. “You should not be indulging in this either. You know how you get when inebriated: you lose all sense of propriety, Mother.”

“Oh, pfft!” Inukimi scoffed, “Had I realized I raised such a boring child I would have gladly let you start drinking early.”

Before Sesshomaru could reply to that, she had plucked the whole bottle of sake off the table and began tipping it toward her mouth. He snatched it before it even touched her lips.

“Really, Sesshomaru. Your mother can hold her liquor better than half of these mutts.” she said, reaching to try and snatch the bottle back from him. “Before your father and I wed, I was revered as a _queen_ of wine and debauchery.”

“And _now_ you are Lady of the West.” Sesshomaru reminded her, holding the bottle over their heads as she fruitlessly tried to tug his arm down, “And my mother.”

“Aww, am I embarrassing my wittle Shu-shu?”

“ _Mother_.”

“My lady?”

Inukimi froze, still clinging to Sesshomaru’s arm like a monkey, and looked around at the blade-thin man who had come to kneel at their table. His head was bowed low to them both, but the unmistakable red hair of the kitsune blazed in the palace lanterns. Sesshomaru just barely held in a growl.

“Ah, Kage! You’re late.” Inukimi said, releasing his remaining arm and gesturing for the newcomer to sit beside her. Sesshomaru placed the bottle down and pretended to go back to watching the actors while listening to his mother and her...friend.

“My apologies, but I have what you requested."

"Kage, you are simply _divine_." Inukimi purred, earning a hearty laugh from the fox.

"Anything to see your lovely smile, Kimi dear." he said, just as flirtily, back.

Sesshomaru turned his head to reprimand Kage for being so informal and he spied exactly what it was his mother had 'requested' in her hand.

A slim vial of purple liquid. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and his heart jumped in alarm. The eight times-distilled, Orochi venom sake. A sake known to all demon kind as the most dangerous substance on Earth. A sake that, if legends were true, had led to Sesshomaru's very conception.

He had to stop her.

“Everyone, I want to make a toast!” Inukimi announced, turning back to the room at large. All eyes fell upon her, eager and expectant as their owners raised their cups. Sesshomaru’s eyes tracked the vial of venom sake as his mother uncapped it and held it aloft. “To another five hundred glorious years! Long may the fangs of the Tsukino Inu clan shine in the darkness and our sharp noses guide us to ever more prosperity!”

Cheers of agreement sounded out as everyone drank. Everyone, but Inukimi, who found her hand mysteriously empty once more as she brought it to her mouth.

“Sesshomaru, give that back.” she growled, red bleeding into the whites of her eyes as she rounded on her son. Knowing he would not be able to keep it from her as easily as the rest when she looked at him like _that_ , Sesshomaru took a gamble.

He drained the vial in one gulp.

Inukimi’s rage dissolved into momentary confusion, then horror, as she slowly processed what he had done.

“Oh, my foolish pup.” she sighed, taking the empty bottle from him and shaking her silver head. “You’re going to feel that in a moment and it will not be good.”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to tell her he would not have to take such rash actions if she would stop behaving like a child, but the only thing that came out was questioning groan as a slow, sensuous, numbing warmth traveled through his limbs.

“Ah, that’ll be it then.” Kage said from behind Inukimi as she poured them both a cup of regular sake, her face the portrait of disappointment.

Sesshomaru tried very hard to suppress the urge to laugh at the, frankly, tickling sensation but a few chuckles snuck out as he felt his face with the back of his hand.

“Why is it so hot? It’s hot.” he asked.

“It’s a perfectly normal temperature to a non-drunk person, Sesshomaru.” Inukimi said, her tone biting.

“I’m not...drunk. I...only had one.”

“Yes, and that ‘one’ happened to be stronger than all the liquor in this room combined, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” her glare might have actually been intimidating if Sesshomaru wasn’t so distracted by the way the firelight danced on the ornaments in her hair and the dishes on the table. “You just don’t want me to have any fun whatsoever. What an ungrateful son I bore. I wasn’t even planning on drinking it all at once like you.”

“Sssshhhhh.” Sesshomaru said, holding up a finger to his lips. “Better I act wild than...than you.”

“You? _‘Wild’_? Now, that I would like to see. Sesshomaru, no offense, but you have not acted wild since you were in diapers.” Inukimi scoffed. She chugged down her sake and poured another. “You are many things, my son, but you are not ‘wild’. By _any_ definition of the word.”

Offended for no apparent reason, Sesshomaru leaned into her space and nearly fell over doing so. He managed a glare at one of his mothers, at least.

“I can be. I can...wild. Yes.”

Inukimi snorted a laugh.

“There’s no shame in it, Sesshomaru. You just take after your father more is all. Responsible. _Restrained_. It’s good to know the clan will be in capable claws when I finally pass on from this world.”

“I am _not_.” Sesshomaru whined. That earned him a look of shocked amusement and a dark snicker from Kage, whom he growled at.

“My, you certainly regress when you’re tipsy, don’t you? Such a child.”

“No.” Sesshomaru said stubbornly, snatching one of the artfully arranged strips of fish from a nearby platter and shoving it in his mouth. He was so hungry. Did drinking make everyone hungry? _Food even seems to taste a lot better,_ he thought as he chewed and reached for another.

“I must admit, seeing you like this does make me wish I had pushed Touga for another child. You were so precious this way.” Inukimi pinched his cheek playfully and giggled when another whine came out of him.

“I have enough...siblings.”

“Oh, that’s right. You aren’t really an only child, are you?”

Sesshomaru just chewed his fish, unsure how he had come to be practically lying on the floor beside the table. Inukimi, for all she was still upset at his interference in her drinking habits, was already pulling his head into her lap.

“No more children.” he told her looking up at her smiling face with contempt. 

“No more children.” she agreed, smoothing his bangs back and offering him another piece of salted fish which he snapped up, nearly biting her hand in the process. She tweaked his ear for it, but the alcohol dulled the sting considerably.

“I wonder how that brother of yours is doing sometimes. You never talk about him to me.”

Sesshomaru made a rude sound.

“That poorly?”

“Inuyasha is...a brat.”

“Ah, so he takes after your father too, then.”

“Not like Father. He’s...always trying to prove himself...and he fails.”

“Aaah,” Inukimi said, the corners of her mouth twitching up, “so he’s a lot like you, too.”

Sesshomaru’s gold eyes narrowed at her. Inukimi raised a brow at him. He opened his mouth for more fish.

“You should probably retire to bed soon. It’ll be at least one full day before the effects of that sake wear off, dear.”

“Not tired.”

“What? Are you planning on staying up all night and telling me how much you hate your half brother then?”

Sesshomaru started to say ‘yes’, just to be petty. Then a thought crossed his mind. Small, but loud. He would definitely blame it on the alcohol later, but he said,

“I do not.”

Inukimi just watched him, confusion settling right between her eyebrows.

“You don’t what, sweetheart?”

“Hate him. I don’t.”

“Oh, well that’s a surprise. You’re sure?”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“I just wish his mother was you. It would make things simpfl—simpler.”

An awkward silence stretched on then. The only sounds were that of the crowded hall around them and Kage refilling his cup behind them.

“I see. Have you told _him_ this?”

“Never.”

“Perhaps you should.” Inukimi whispered fondly, indulging him in one more bit of fish.

“Why? He doesn’t deserve...the privilege.”

Inukimi hummed thoughtfully.

“We live a very long time, dear. Aside from me, you don’t have any other family. Well, none that matters.”

“So?”

“It might benefit you to have such a connection in the future, is all.”

Sesshomaru blew a long raspberry at that sentiment. Inukimi laughed.

“Oh, my son.” she sighed, smiling down at him warmly, “you would get your stubbornness from me, eh?”

Sesshomaru was still ruminating over what she had said. He didn’t need Inuyasha any more than the blasted half-breed needed him. The very idea was laughable. Complete lunacy. And yet, Sesshomaru found he could think of nothing else. Perhaps it was merely the alcohol making him give serious credence to his drifting thoughts, but he needed to leave. Immediately. 

He sat up suddenly, nearly colliding his head into his mother’s in his haste. She clicked her tongue as she just managed to lean back out of his way.

“Do watch what you’re doing, Sesshomaru. We nearly—where in the heavens are you off to?”

“Out,” was all he said, carefully getting to his feet and making his way to the doors that lead out into the courtyard.

“You are in _no_ condition to fly. Don’t even think about it—” Inukimi called after him, but Sesshomaru was already leaping into the air.

~*Present*~

Sesshomaru groaned and dropped his face into his hand, feeling it heat as he remembered exactly what _else_ he had done the previous evening. Inuyasha was never going to let him live it down, the petty little beast.

Swallowing down the nausea of the hangover, Sesshomaru dared a peek through his fingers to check that Inuyasha was still asleep. It certainly appeared as much, but he still had to try and leave without him waking. Moving especially slowly due to his rebelling stomach, he stood, using the tree behind him as support. His face twinged again and Sesshomaru pressed the pads of his fingers against his cheekbone. It was exceptionally tender and swollen, but why?

The answer came to him through a grim chuckle from Inuyasha’s side of the clearing.

“Ooo, that bruised up better than I thought it would.”

Sesshomaru whipped his head around to stare in horror at his younger brother, whose eyes were open and on him. Stretching lazily, his face broke out into a shit-eating grin.

“Figures I have to wait until you’re drunk to land a satisfying hit like that.” he said, gripping Tessaiga in one hand while placing the other on the ground to help him to his feet. “Not like you didn’t deserve it. You owe me an apology.”

The words barely registered as Sesshomaru struggled to come to terms with what he was referring to. He was not entirely sure what he was feeling at that moment, but as all the blood rushed up into his face he decided it didn’t really matter.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru turned and fled at top speed.


End file.
